wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/I
Piękne są latem Morzelany! Wielki staw czworoboczny, nad nim - dwór biały, duży, wyziera spoza gąszczu drzew i krzewów jak pałac zaczarowany, a na wprost dworu, po przeciwnej stronie stawu - kapliczka biała z dwiema wieżami, z dzwonnicą, białe domki, krzyż żelazny na białej podstawie i wkoło - topole nadwiślańskie. To wszystko przegląda się w wodach stawu i w pogodną noc księżycową widać czarodziejską podwodną krainę wysłaną gwiazdami. Za dnia to wszystko odbija na żywo zielonym tle drzew, krzewów, łąk rozległych. Topole włoskie nadobnie się tu splatają z licznym orszakiem brzóz płaczących, które za powiewem wiatru spod wiotkich szat ukazują białe ciała, jak tancerki w pląsach namiętnych, i znowu się osłaniają, i szumią. Gdzie indziej posępne świerki drzemią spokojnie, kołysane do snu szumem nieustannym srebrnych liści osiki. Wiązy, jesiony, klony pną się na wyścigi wierzchołkami ku słońcu, o lepsze iść usiłują z topolą nadwiślańską, która taką wspaniałą koroną się wieńczy i rozrostem swoim wieki olbrzymiości zda się przypominać. Dwie siostry, lipa i wierzba, wyciągają ku sobie konary, jakby ręce do uścisku, a szmerem liści gwarzą. Poniżej tego rosłego pokolenia, na padołku jego, zasiadły bzy, jarzębina, kalina, głogi, berberysy, akacje. Widok stąd przestronny - po góry mogilańskie, które płotem stanęły w poprzek na widnokręgu, i w złocie, w purpurze stają o zachodzi słońca. Oko i tak ma gdzie bujać po zielonym morzu łąk, usianym gaikami, kępami olszyn, wikliny. Rzecz prosta - bocianów, czajek nie brak tutaj. Nieprawdaż, jest gdzie żyć i używać na tym szerokim świecie? Swobodę ma taki, którego nie krępują żadne granice, miedze. To niwy, to łąki, to lasy, błonia, ogrody, sady - cały świat stoi otworem. Byleby się tylko miało nogi dobre, wszędy dotrzeć można i wszędy znaleźć sposób do życia. Cóż to za pszenice, jakie żyta, jęczmienie, grochy, rzepaki, koniczyny, kapusty, rzepy, sałaty, pietruszki, grzyby, jagody! Są słodycze i kwaski - goryczki, aromaty, olejki. Więc jest co na ząb położyć rano, w południe i na wieczór. Pod każdym względem przewyborne miejsce pobytu ma się w Morzelanach. Na upały - cienisto zadrzewione ustronia, okolice strumienia albo jeziora, dokąd od wody taki miły chłód powiewa. W przykre dni zimne - stoki wzgórz, zwrócone ku słońcu, a za wiatrem. I pod kamieniem, i pod miedzą można zbudować kotlinę wygodną. No, a oprócz tego ma się do wyboru: liściaste namioty po krzakach, garści pożętego zboża, kopki i stogi, ba - w razie nagłej potrzeby - zimną lisią jamę nawet. Morzelany, wieś w dobrej glebie wygląda jak misa pełna darów przerozmaitych, do której zasiadają i ludzie, i czworonogi, i ptaki i inne jeszcze niższe zwierzęta. Ileż stworzeń używa życia na tej płaszczyźnie nakrytej błękitnym sklepieniem niebios, oświetlonej w dzień przez słońce, w nocy - przez pochodnie gwiazd i księżyca, milczące świadki życiowych przygód zwierząt zmuszonych w tej tylko porze załatwiać sprawy głodu i miłości. Noc nie ma pisanych dziejów, gdyż ci, którzy piszą, śpią albo piszą w nocy. Zając przesypia dzień gwarny, z boku na bok się przewraca, a bardzo twardo śpi niekiedy - zabić go można.Zapewne miewa i marzenia senne, owe sny nigdy nieziszczone na jawie. Kto wie, czy przez sen nie żyje za pan brat z lisem, z wilkiem, człowiekiem? Może z ogarami wyprawia sobie w kniei poufałe turnieje; do wyżłów, chartów chodzi w odwiedziny i serdecznie ściska się z nimi za łapy na powitanie. Czemużby sobie nie miał pozwolić jeszcze słodszego marzenia - że, na przykład, zapalczywie ściga zmykającego wilka, że strzelca do łez wzrusza?... Och, te marzenia i ich rozczarowania! Zając we śnie jak orzeł buja po powietrzu; jastrzębie przed nim pierzchają w popłochu, wrony i sroki go podziwiają. Na szczyty drzew pomyka w zawody z wiewiórką i figle lisowi pokazuje. Tymczasem nieubłagana rzeczywistość panuje także i podczas marzeń sennych. Nie trzeba spać zbyt twardo ani się zatapiać w marzeniach, będąc zającem. Ludzie łażą po polach, psy również, a nie braknie też bydła - rogatych, nierogatych, które, choć same nie są niebezpieczne, każą jednak przypuszczać w bliskości obecność człowieka. Więc ostrożnie kic, kic, o jakieś pięćset kroków dalej, rozważnie zbadać stan rzeczy i albo po zajęczemu w nogi, albo cichutko przycupnąć. O lato, ty poro szczęścia, ciepła, jasności, dostatku, pokarmów, a przy tym - zakazu polowania! Małym truchcikiem, tyłami odwrócony pomyka wtedy zając przed jakim ekonomem, polowym czy zgrają pastuchów, żeńców. Przystają, robią wrzawę - to nic nie szkodzi: dobre prawo opiekuńcze nad nim czuwa. Nasz szarak, gach z płci, marczak z urodzenia, siedem zim przeżył w Morzelanach - doszedł do szczytu doskonałości zajęczej - i już się na gracza wykierował, dokonał dzielnych czynów, kiedy nań w ósmym polu życia niedołęstwo starości przyszło. On tutaj poznał każdą bruzdę, każdy zagon; wiedział, skąd, dokąd prowadzą wielkie gościńce główne, i małymi ścieżkami nauczył się je w potrzebie omijać. Gdy był w sile wieku swego, bynajmniej nie należał do rzędu tych zajęcy, które w niebezpieczeństwie wyłącznie nogom się powierzają: on sobie przypinał skrzydła strachu z zastanowieniem, uciekał przystając, nasłuchując - kotłował. Strach ma logikę swoją - rodzaj przytomności umysłu - świadomość, która tylko w razie konieczności daje potężny rozpęd nogom. Toć życie jest walką i przegrana znaczy tyle, co stracić życie raz na zawsze i nie mieć potem już nigdy możności tryumfu przez ucieczkę. Przez odwrót niejeden sławy się dobił. Każdy powinien przed czymś uciekać, gdyż tym orężem można także z nóg zwalić wroga: ucieczka i pogoń jest to pojedynek na nogi. Ten przegrywa, kto pierwszy nogi sobie zerwie, wyczerpie cenne, żywotne siły. Ale po co uciekać, gdy się nie wie, w którą stronę? Stosunki życiowe wytwarza i wikła przyroda, jednakże prawo pozostaje prawem: zyskiem siły jest strata na czasie. Odetchnij, jeśli masz czas po temu! Niejeden myśliciel ludzki wygłaszał zasadę: - Bądź mądrym tchórzem". Strach wystarcza, aby o tym wiedzieć: żaden tchórz nie ma czasu na mądrość, ma tylko duże oczy, które wszystko widzą, i uszy niezrównane. Czasem dla tchórzów korzystny jest sojusz z tchórzami: kilka par oczu i liczne uszy stanowią wyższy stopień czujnej naokoło baczności. Strzeliłeś do kuropatwa, a tu się zając wyrywa, i odwrotnie. Wielka wojna, gra idzie - i to jest powszechne, nieśmiertelne jak ciał ciążenie. Ci muszą wygrywać, owi muszą tracić. Każdy się jednak wysila, aby zgrał współgracza, zabrał mu jego własność i w tym musie słabszy ma także widoki powodzenia: ucieczka jest to czyhanie na życie tego, który ściga i z głodu zginie, jeśli mu zdobycz ujdzie. Widocznie nie ma tu miejsca dla litości, uczucia dopiero w świecie ludzkim puszczającego kiełki razem z obłudą. Rzadki, bardzo rzadki wypadek, ażeby niezdara i głupiec doczekał się w życiu sędziwości, to jest, ażby nie przegrał życia w tych zapasach o życie. Po ludzku rzeczy biorąc, szczęście jednak dużo znaczy, nawet - kiedy o losy społeczeństw chodzi. Czatowali nań, podchodzili go, szczuli, ścigali, zastawiali zasadzki. Sadzono się na to, aby z niego wytrząść duszę i zjeść ciało. Nie miał ani jednego sprzymierzeńca, gdyż należał do gatunku zwierząt nieznających wartości sojuszów i tym samym - miłości bliźniego. Każdy zając musi sam jeden ze wszystkimi swymi wrogami walczyć, musi swoim własnym orężem odeprzeć nieprzyjaciół licznych, zawziętych, chytrych i srogich. Zginąłby, gdyby był słaby, niezdarny. On tymczasem żyje i ciągle mięsożernym dostarcza pokarmu, rozmnaża pokolenia swego gatunku. że nasz zając wyszedł na gracza, zawdzięczał to sobie i swemu szczęściu; miał bowiem od dzieciństwa za sprzymierzeńca los; ślepy, ów przypadek, dzięki któremu nieraz i spod stryczka uchodzi się cało. Rozum wszelki następuje dopiero po szczęściu, ten rozum, co to korzysta ze wskazówek doświadczenia. Bez szczęścia bardzo łatwo zginąć z rozumem i nie zdobyć przechwalanego doświadczenia. Żadnej a żadnej sprawiedliwości na korzyść rozumu tu nie ma. Skąd się bierze takie szczęście i czy ono jedno nie podlega prawom, które zarządzają światem? Ono siedzi sobie poza płotem dziwnej plątaniny związku przyczynowego, niedostrzegalne ani przez rozum zajęczy, ani - niczyj. Ludzie nie umieją o tym nic więcej powiedzieć tylko: "Szczególny zbieg okoliczności!". Dawniejszymi czasy przypisywali to gwiazdom. Bądź co bądź, szczęście, podobnie jak nieszczęście, nie jest żadną tajemnicą. I taki niejaki pan Kacper, szafarz na dworze morzelańskim, taki zawołany strzelec, a do zająca spudłował. Dlaczego? Pijał za młodu gorzałkę, wino, miód, porter, likiery, a na starość ręce mu się trząść zaczęły. Szczęśliwy zając, który był pod lufą właśnie w chwili, kiedy szafarzowi ręka drgnęła. Tetera, szlachcic zagonowy, znany kłusownik, oko tuza potrafi wystrzelić z karty; ale ma on piekło rodzinne w domu i gdy sobie zakłóci równowagę duchową, żaden strzał mu się nie uda. Szczęście zająca! Węglicki, charciarz zapalony, dostał z Morzelan smycz chartów wybornych; jednakże młode psy w złych rękach zależały pole i choć dopędzą zająca, wziąć go nie umieją. Burek, pies księży, mieszaniec ogara i charta, ma węch znakomity, nogi doskonałe i pysk chwytny; pies ten jednak nie może korzystać z zalet swoich, gdyż mu u szyi zawieszono klocek z drzewa, aby nocami nie odbiegał domu. Jest także w kniei morzelańskiej lis szczwany Kita, który chodzi i pełza tak cicho, że już lepiej nie można; kiedy jednak trafi przypadkiem na suchą gałązkę, na liść zeschły, spłoszy szelestem zająca. Otóż, dobre i złe przypadki chodzą po ludziach i zwierzętach, ale mają one zawsze jakieś przyczyny zewnątrz. Życie zająca obraca się nieustannie około dwóch czynności: dobrze uciekać i tak się ukrywać, aby nie znaleźli tam, gdzie mają nadzieję znaleźć. Po skończonej zawziętej pogoni przyjemnie jet odetchnąć. "Żyję, uciekłem!" Daleko przyjemniej jest jednak być niewidzialnym: chodzą, wokoło upatrują, a nie widzą. Jakże bezpieczną jest na czas jakiś kotlina, którą właśnie co tylko opuścili prześladowcy: prawdopodobnie nie wrócą tutaj powtórnie dzisiaj! Z godziny na godziną, z dnia na dzień się żyje: byle przeżyć jakiś szmat życia. Zając I